Kiss The Boy
by HungerGamesAndTwilightFan
Summary: Kurt son of King Burt longs for the human world he wants to live in it he gets help from his best friend Sam and crab Mercedes he meets king Blaine and falls in love with him but Blaine doesn't know if hes gay.
1. Chapter 1: Sunken Ship

Jan 22 at 11:58 PM

Kurt swam down to the ocean floor where he discovered a new sunken boat. It was dark and musky at the bottom of the ocean. But Kurt didn't care because he loved the human world and the things he found. "Come on Sam there's treasures to be found in there." Kurt says swimming in a circle. "I don't know Kurt it could be dangerous." Sam says as the two swim to the broken window of the boat. "Fine stay out here and watch for the sharks." Kurt says swimming through the window. "Okay I will I'll watch for the big bad shar- SHARKS?! Sam yells. "Wait for me Kurt." Sam yells after Kurt and swimming through the window after him. "What kind of treasures do you think we could find Sam?" Kurt asks swimming to the room that had Queen on it. "I don't know but we better find it fast this place gives me the creeps." Sam says following him through the door. They look around at the first class room and the wonders inside. "Oh my god Sam look at all these wonders." Kurt says swimming over to the dresser. He drags his fingers along asserted jewelry feeling over the surface of them smiling. "Well are you gonna pick something so we can get out of here?" Sam asks floating over to the bed. Kurt stops when he sees a beautiful silver locket shaped in two interlocking hearts. Kurt puts it in his gold bag along with an engagement ring. "This women had beautiful jewelry very high end." Kurt says adding a pair of dingily earrings. Then he swims over to the closet full of beautiful dresses and suits in every color and fabric. Kurt grabs a lime green and black dress suit and runs his hand up and down it thinking about what it would be like to wear it. "What do you think Sam? Beautiful right?" Kurt asks swimming over to Sam. "Yeah sure lets just get out of here." Sam says giving him a scared look. "It's fine Sam don't worry about it. Relax. Stop being such a guppy." Kurt says shoving the suit in his bag. Kurt swims back to the closet and adds a pair of denim pants to his bag. "I am not a guppy." Sam says swimming over to the window. A giant great white shark sees him and swims as fast as he can to the boat. "Kurt! S-s-s-hark!" Sam yells trying to push Kurt out of the room. "There is no shar-." Kurt starts getting cut off by the sound of broken glass and wood. "Shark." Kurt yells grabbing Sam and swimming through the door with it close on their tail. The shark breaks the floors and walls chasing them. "Down there." Kurt yells as Sam and Kurt escape through a small opening at the bottom of the boat leaving the Shark confused looking for his meal that disappeared. "That was close Kurt let's go home." Sam says giving him the pleading look. "Not yet we have to go see Finn." _  
King Burt swims up to his throne gracefully. He sits up straight in his chair and calls in Mercedes to start the opening number of the play which will lead to the signing of the bill. Mercedes sits inside a yellow shell pulled by two seahorses. They pull her to the middle of the room where she floats her way to the stand. Mercedes clears his throat and grabs her baton and starts waving it. Kurt's sisters Quinn who had golden locks to die for and glitterest golden shell Rachel who had a body to die for and the beautifulest hair flowers and Tina lushes brown locks come swimming out of nowhere in front of the castle the art crew built. Ah, we are the daughters and son of Burt Great father who loves us and named us well Tina, Quinn, and Rachel And then there is the youngest in his musical debut Our first little Brother, we're presenting him to you To sing a song Mercedes wrote, his voice is like a bell He's our brother, Kur.." All the sisters and the audience gasps. "Kurt!" King Burt yells. _  
"Finn!" Kurt yells as him and Sam reach the surface. "Merman on the pot value how you doin kid?" Finn yells jumping onto the rock. "Look what I found." Kurt says putting his bag on the rock. "You found some more clothes I see." Finn says pulling them out. "You see these this goes over your head and your arms go through these holes." Finn says demonstrating it. "Um Finn I don't think that's how it works." Kurt says with a chuckle. "These look like something some one where's in a play." Finn says picking up the locket. "You can tell by it's mysterious shape." Finn says putting it on Kurt's wrist. "The play." Kurt says throwing the stuff back in his. "Wait that's today?" Sam says confused. "Yes today we have to go bye Finn talk to you later." Kurt says swimming away with Sam. "Anytime Kid. Anytime." Finn waves goodbye as. "My dad is gonna kill me literally kill me Sam." Kurt says swimming as fast as his tail fin will carry him as Sam struggles to keep up. _  
"Kurt you made me look like an idiot. You disappointed me and what you did was disrespectful. I can't believe you would do this." Burt yells at him. "But dad it wasn't my fault I forgot it was an honest-" Kurt starts. "This was my moment to shine to show people I still matter and you ruined it you disappointed your sisters and me and you hardly ever show up for rehearsal so no wonder you forgot." Mercedes says sitting on Burt's shoulder. Kurt moves his lips trying to say something. "It wasn't his fault though." Sam says swimming in front of Kurt. "Yeah you see we were getting chased by a shark and then boom And boom and then and yeah and then a seagull I mean." Sam says and Kurt gives him a really why look and pulls Sam behind him. "The surface Kurt what have I told you about going to the surface." Burt says standing up raising his voice. "We were far from the shore and no one saw us so were fine." Kurt says looking at the floor. "No it's not fine I set rules and their supposed to be followed humans are bad and the merworld and human world are not supposed to interact I don't want to see my son dead on hook I do not want you going out there again is that understood?" Burt yells. "But daddy that's-" Kurt starts trying to defend himself. "Is that understood?" Burt asks again. "Yes dad." Kurt says swimming away with Sam. "Do you think I was a little too hard on him?" Burt asks looking at Mercedes. "No maybe you were a little too easy on him." Mercedes says. "What am I gonna do with that child?" He asks looking at Mercedes again with a puzzled look on his face. "If you ask me you should keep a tight eye on him make sure he doesn't go anywhere such as the surface or the abandoned boats." Mercedes says crossing her claws. "Your right." Burt says with a sly look on his face. "Of course I'm right." Mercedes says smiling at the king. "That's why I think you deserve the honor of watching my son just make sure he stays out of trouble or he won't be the only one under lockdown." King Burt says shooting Mercedes a serious look. "Yes sir." Mercedes says with a sigh. "Great get to it." King Burt says swimming away.

xXxXx_

Hey guys I hope you liked this one and if you didn't I don't give a fuck cuz some one will lol and ways leave a review good or bad which Evers fine both will help me in the end :) ❤️ I also don't own Glee or The Little Mermaid I do love them however lol I'm also gonna post a Brittana version soon if you like that so check my stories :) More chapters coming soon though :) sorry its short the next chapters will get longer :)


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting A Prince

Chapter 2:

"Let's go Sam." Kurt says swimming away as fast as he can. Sam struggles to try to catch up.  
"And where does this kid think he's going?" Mercedes says quietly to herself and taking off after them. Kurt and Sam swims to the cave where Kurt keeps all of his human world things from books to maps to clothes to snow globes. Kurt quietly pushes the rock out of the way and him and Sam swim in. Mercedes quietly enters and watches them closely hiding behind a water bottle full of a dark blue liquid that Kurt wasn't able to figure out what it was.  
"What's all this stuff Kurt?" Sam asks with a curious face and swimming around the cave looking at the items scattered around.  
"Well I guess it's my collection." Kurt says smiling at Sam and all the stuff he got over the years.  
"Is this all human world things?" Sam asks with a confused face.  
"Yeah I've been to tons of boats and found all kinds of things." Kurt says swimming over to his clothing section.  
Maybe he's right maybe there is something wrong with me  
Look at this stuff isn't it neat  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy who has everything  
I've got designer clothes and jewelry aplenty  
I've got shiny objects and dull ones galore  
You want a book? I've got 20  
But who cares no big deal I want more  
I want to know the feeling of wearing jeans  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna know what a fire is and why does it what's the word burn?  
I want to know what this disc does  
I wanna be where the people are  
Up where they walk  
up where they run  
Up where they dance  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wondering free  
Wish I could be one them  
Wish I could be part of their world

Kurt sings swimming around looking at objects or touching them. Kurt pulls Sam to the bottom of the cave and lays down in the sand looking around. When he here's glass breaking.  
"What was that?" Kurt says looking around worried about who's here hoping it's not his father.  
"What is all this young man? Do you listen to what your father says humans are bad and you have a a shrine to them wait till your father hears about this one." Mercedes says harshly swimming towards the door. Kurt swims over grabbing her before she can exit.  
"Please Mercedes I-i-i." Kurt starts trying to find words but only finding nothing.  
"This is just an innocent collection of human items so what if he likes it it's not like he's talking to humans please don't tell his dad." Sam asks with a pleading look.  
"Fine just this once though." Mercedes says as they all follow her out of there.  
_

Brittany and Santana watch from the sidelines listening to everything and watching everything as Sue watches and listens through there eyes.  
"Ha daddy's baby in love with the human world and wants to be a human. How much this will please him to know his son wants to be a human." Sue says to herself.  
"Thank you babies don't stop following him we need more so we know how to "help" him." Sue says with an evil smile and sly face followed by an evil laugh.  
_

"Look over there it's a boat!" Kurt just about yells swimming after it.  
"Kurt no!" Mercedes yells as her and Sam take off after him. Kurt's going as fast as his tail fin will carry him. They reach the boat and Kurt starts climbing the ladder as Mercedes and Sam try to stop him.  
"Kurt don't do this there's humans up there." Mercedes says as Kurt's halfway up there. Kurt reaches the and looks in at them.

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free (Oh yeah)  
I am in misery  
And there ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)  
Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?

Kurt watches in awe as the good looking guys dance around singing when he sees him Blaine.  
"Blaine it's your birthday stop and relax and have some fun." Thad says smiling at the black haired boy.  
"Okay fine." Blaine says smiling at back at Thad. Blaine joins rest the guys in having fun with his dog Puck who's running around barking. When Finn flies over to Kurt.  
"Ahh well look at these humans." Finn says smiling at Kurt.  
"Isn't he handsome." Kurt asks starring into Blaine's soft and sweet eyes.  
"A little hairy don't you think?" Finn asks with a chuckle.  
"Not that one. That one." Kurt says pointing at Blaine.  
"Wait you like...? I didn't know that." Finn starts laughing awkwardly.  
"Yeah well no one knows." Kurt says admiring Blaine's face. They sit there in an awkward silence.  
"Blaine we all pitched in to get you something." Hunter says smiling at him.  
"We were gonna give it to you at your wedding but yeah." Hunter adds smiling at him.  
"Come on guys I just haven't found the right one anyways what is it?" Blaine asks smiling at him.  
"Wala!" David says pulling the cover off Blaine's gift revealing statue of Blaine standing with his right arm on his hip and his left hand in his pockets.  
"Guys this is too much." Blaine says smiling at them.  
"No it's fine." All guys say in agreement and hugging Blaine.  
"Looks like the King of the sea is upset." One of the guys say looking around at the clouds rolling in.  
"Yeah well we better head home." Blaine says walking around. The rain starts coming down in sheets as lightening starts flashing everywhere along with thunder. The guys on the boats run around trying to secure things as Blaine runs to wheel trying to steer the boat as he yells orders to the other guys. Then a giant gusts of wind come in blowing Finn away as Kurt desperately tries to catch him but he gets blown away. That's when a giant wave comes threw knocking Kurt into the water along with some of the guys on the boat. Then lighten strikes the boat setting it up in flames as Blaine lowers the rowboat to his friends. Blaine jumps into the water near the boat and climbs in then helping his friends in. That's when he hears Puck barking.  
"Jump down! Come on Puck!" Blaine yells at the scared dog not going anywhere. Blaine jumps back into the icy water and swims to the boat. He runs up the boat to Puck.  
"Throw him Blaine well catch him!" Hunter yells as the guys prepare to catch him. Blaine picks up the Husky and throws him at the guys then Blaine's foot breaks the boat and gets caught. Blaine struggles to get his foot released when the lightening hits again sending the boat into the water. Kurt who was thrown away swims over to the boat franticly looking for Blaine. He finally finds him and rushes to his rescue. Kurt manages to get Blaine foot free and carries Blaine to the surface. Kurt looks around for the boat but doesn't see Blaine's friends. Kurt then takes off towards the land with Mercedes and Sam close behind him.  
_

Kurt pulls Blaine to the shore panting from carrying him. Kurt pulls him onto the beach.  
"Is he dead?" Kurt asks Finn flying over to them.  
"Let me check." Finn say walking over to Blaine's knee. Finn presses his face to Blaine's knee.  
"Sorry kid I don't hear anything. I think he's dead." Finn says with a sad look.  
"He breathing look." Kurt says leaning over Blaine. Blaine coughs up some water moving his head but keeping his eyes closed. Kurt opens his mouth and starts singing.

I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a

Blaine moves his hand to Kurt's arm rubbing arm.

Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

Kurt moves his hand to Blaine jar running it over his lower lip. Blaine moves his hand to Kurt's cheek rubbing his thumb back and forth. Some one opening his eyes seeing the outlines of Kurt's up body mostly his face and hair.

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years

Blaine's joins Kurt in singing but not able to completely open his eyes.

I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

Kurt and Blaine stop singing and Blaine smiles at Kurt.  
"Woof woof!"  
"Blaine?" The guys from the boat start yelling.  
"We tell King Burt nothing keeping this our only secret okay? Or he'll kill us both." Mercedes says pacing back on forth.  
"Come let's go." Sam says as him and Mercedes happily swimming away unlike Kurt who reluctantly leaves Blaine in the hands of his friends.  
"Blaine are you?" David asks kneeling by his side.  
"A boy rescued me then sung to me." Blaine says as his eyes flutter open and close.  
"I think you had a little too much sea water there's not a boy in the ocean saving people." One of the other guys say.  
"But it was so real." Blaine says as the guys pull him away looking around to see if there really was a boy.

Hey guys sorry the update took so long hope you like this chapter :) don't forget to follow and favorite and review and all that amazing stuff :) ❤️ I do not own Glee nor do I own the little mermaid and that's song was A Thousand Years by Christina Perri if you were curious or didn't already know :) and the other one Misery by Maroon 5


	3. Chapter 3: The Evil Sea Witch

Before this starts Brittana means Brittany and Santana cuz I don't feel like writing it out everytime lol anyway enjoy the chapter :)

"Daddy's gonna be even more happy that Little baby Kurt rescued a human but maybe the fact that he's in love with the human is what he'll love more or maybe the fact it's a guy." Sue says happily to Brittany and Santana watching Kurt and his friends swimming away. Brittana chuckles the evilest laugh along side the horrible water witch.  
"Good job babies." Sue says smiling slyly "Keep a good eye on him." Sue adds with a sly facial feature.  
_

"Come on Kurt you've been in there all morning my hair doesn't stay this pretty by itself." Quinn says outside of the bathroom door.  
"Just a sec." Kurt says coming out of the bathroom smiling and humming a happy tone. His sister all stare at him giggling and eyeballing each other.  
"Good morning beautifuls." Kurt says smiling at his sisters kissing Quinn's cheek. Kurt swims past them and over to the door to the grand hall almost running into his father.  
"Good morning Daddy." Kurt says hugging his father and kissing his cheek and swimming away singing to himself about love.  
"Oh he's got it bad." Quinn says smiling with her sister behind their dad.  
"What? What's he got?" Burt asks looking around at his 3 daughters with curiosity.  
"Oh daddy isn't it obvious he's in love hardcore." Rachel says as her and her sisters start giggling again uncontrollably.  
"Really? Do you know who?" Burt asks smiling and looking at his daughters again.  
"Not a clue daddy." Tina says as the sisters all swim away giggling and guessing names of Mermaid's. Burt stands there thinking and confused.  
_

"He loves me. He loves me not." Kurt says saying the last line sadly plucking the petals off a pretty purple flower with pink accents.  
"He loves me." Kurt says picking the last petal and swimming around smiling and giggling.  
"Okay King Burt doesn't know anything and he won't I just have to keep my cool and well do fine." Mercedes says to herself pacing back and forth.  
"I have to see him again. Finn knows which his castle is and Sam can flash around getting his attention." Kurt says to himself and to Mercedes. Mercedes has utter shock on her face.  
"No no no no you are not allowed to." Mercedes says waving her claw in his face. Kurt gives her the come on like that's gonna happen.

The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Kurt gives Mercedes a annoyed look but listens anyways laying on the rock running his hand over underwater flowers.

Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Kurt looks over at Sam swimming over to him excitedly dragging him away. Mercedes and all the fish start singing and dancing around.

Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

Under the sea  
"Under the sea?" Mercedes says again looking around for Kurt as rest the fish swimming away sighing.  
"Kurt where are you? Kurt!?" Mercedes says again swimming in a circle looking for him. When Mike comes over panting.  
"Mercedes I've been looking everywhere for you. King Burt wants to see you right away something about... Um Kurt he wants you right away." Mike says smiling at him while trying to hide his tiredness. Mercedes gasps He knows she says to herself upset.

"Yes?" Mercedes says in the weirdest of tones.  
"I mean yes sir?" Mercedes says after clearing her throat sounding like herself again.  
"I know you've been keeping something from me you've been avoiding me." Burt says with another sly look on his face with a hidden smile.  
"What hiding something from you." Mercedes says somewhat hiding in her shell.  
"Yes something about him being..." Burt says raising his eyebrow.  
"I tried to tell him sir I told him humans are terrible that they are bad." Mercedes says practically breaking down.  
"What HUMANS!?" Burt yells at him.  
"What what humans who said anythings about humans." Mercedes says walking away from him. Burt grabs him glaring at him with an angry face.  
"Keep talkin." Burt says as Mercedes thinks of what to say.

"Why can't you just tell me what it is Sam?" Kurt pretty much begs and pleads with Sam.  
"No it's a surprise." Sam says as they enter the cove of Kurt's human things.  
"What is... Oh my god you didn't?" Kurt says smiling like a manic and hugging Sam spinning him in a circle.  
"Thank you. Your such a great friend Sam I love you." Kurt says kissing the top of his head and swimming over to the Blaine statue. Swimming around it running his hands over the smooth marble.  
"Why Blaine such a flatter. Of course I'll marry you it is kinda sudden don't you think?" Kurt asks running his hand on Blaine's face again wishing it's the real one. Kurt swims back over to Sam to hug him again but instead bumping into his father.  
"Dad?!" Kurt says in shock and terror.  
"You saved a human boy?" Burt says about to burst on him.  
"Yes. He was about to die dead what was I supposed to do?" Kurt asks trying to defend himself while Sam hides.  
"One less human that's good for us what don't you understand about that? They try to kill our people and friends." Burt yells at Kurt.  
"But daddy-" Kurt starts but not knowing how to defend himself.  
"You leave me with no other choice son." Burt says raising his staff.  
"Daddy no!" Kurt yells trying to defend his stuff by grabbing his dad's arm. Burt sends a zap of lightening at Kurt's clothes first burning all of his suits. dresses, jeans, jogging pants, and shirts.  
"Daddy stop." Kurt says as Burt sends lightening at his glass collections then painting and book.  
"Please Daddy!" Kurt pleads and begs Burt but he keeps destroying all Kurt's stuff while Kurt keeps begging him not too until it's all gone but the statue.  
"Daddy no not that please!" Kurt says one last time as Burt uses an extra strong and bigger lightning to destroy. Burt swims away leaving Mercedes and Sam back away from Kurt. Kurt throws himself on the rock at the bottom of the cave balling his eyes out like there's no tomorrow.  
"I'm so sorry." Mercedes says reaching out for Kurt about to cry.  
"Just go away." Kurt says crying again sobbing louder than before.  
"I didn't mean too." Mercedes says looking at Sam.  
"It's okay give him his space." Sam says giving him a weak smile. They slowly swim away. Kurt counties sobbing.  
"Aww poor kid." Brittany says evilishly.  
"Daddy destroyed all of your precious human world thing and your in love with that human." Santana says with a bitchy laugh kinda tone.  
"Go away I want to be alone." Kurt says sobbing again.  
"But we can help you if you want." Brittany says smiling slyly at him.  
"No you guys can't help me." Kurt says.  
"But we can we can help you get your prince while Sue can." Santana says.  
"So what do you say?" Brittany asks.  
"Fine okay." Kurt says swimming after them. They swim past Mercedes and Sam. Mercedes grabs onto his tail fin.  
"What are you doing with these these beasts." Mercedes says.  
"Well why don't you go tell my father we all know your good at that." Kurt says sending him flying off his tail fin.  
"Follow them." Mercedes says to Sam pulling him along.  
"Where are we?" Kurt asks looking around the dark cove.  
"Home of Sue Sylvester." Brittany says as her and Santana disappear into the shadows.  
"Hello?" Kurt asks a little scared.  
"Why hello there precious darling." Sue says evilly smiling at him. Kurt looks around and starts to swim in when shriveled plant like things grab his arms moaning.  
"No let go." Kurt says pulling away his arms and swimming away fastly.  
"It's not nice to lurk in the dark sweetheart." Sue says as her giant form floats down to her rock.  
"What do you want?" Kurt asks looking at her a little frightened.  
"I hear you have a problem with a human boy and daddy?" Sue says giving Kurt a sly smile.  
"H-h-how did you know that?" Kurt stammers not knowing what was gonna happen or if this is a good idea.  
"I have my ways. I can help you you know?" Sue says fixing her hair in the mirror.  
"What's the catch?" Kurt mutters out knowing there would be one.  
"No catch at all too walk with the man you love I heard the song you sung him too." Sue says with a soft evil chuckle.  
"Why would I agree to this?" Kurt asks "I wouldn't see my father my sisters my friends or Mercedes." Kurt says again sadly thinking about his life under the sea.  
"Life is full of tough choices porcelain." Sue says looking at Kurt with an fake sad face.  
"Porcelain?" Kurt says to himself confused.  
"So what do you say sign the paper? But wait there's one thing I need from you." Sue says smiling evilly with her back to him.  
"What what is it?" Kurt asks confused looking at her intensely.

I admit that in the past  
I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me kinda weird  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've righted all my wrongs  
I seen the light, and made a change  
And I fortunately know a little secret  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear man, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)

Sue sings starring into Kurt eyes watching his every moment.

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be smarter  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed I do!  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to me crying  
"Will you help us, pretty please?"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a guy who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land guys hardly ever talk except about sports  
So my dear I need your voice.

Sue ends slyly smiling at Brittana. Turning around giving Kurt a sad look.  
"How well I get him to fall in love with me?" Kurt asks confused grabbing his throat.  
"Body language it's all about body language show him how you feel not tell him." Sue says with a pleasant smile upon her face. Kurt looks at his friends then look at Sue.  
"I'll do it." Kurt say boldly looking at Sue.  
"Kurt no!" Sam yells swimming towards him being cut off by Brittany while Santana gets Mercedes.  
"Sing for me! Sing." Sue says looking at Kurt.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Kurt starts with his highest voice going lower.  
"Keep it up. Don't stop now." Sue says as Kurt keeps singing.

Dug my way out blood and fire  
Bad decisions that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life

"Yes!" Sue hisses as his vocals spinning out of him still sing

Mistreated  
Misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss know it it's all good  
Didn't slow me down

It ends when Kurt's vocals shine bright disappearing into a shiny teal seashell. Kurt opens his mouth trying to sing but nothing happens.  
"Good luck dear. And remember on the 4th night you must share a true loves kiss with him it has to be true love nothing less or it won't work." Sue says with an evil smile snapping her fingers turning Kurt into a human. Kurt starts griping his chest as his lungs fill fast leaving him breathe  
P  
"Hurry." Mercedes yells at Sam as they start dragging him to the surface for air. They pull struggle to pull him to the shore. Kurt lays on his elbows in the water to his lower body. He lifts his legs up smiling while wiggling his toes. Finn flies over landing on Kurt's leg.  
"Look at you!" Finn yells smiling at Kurt. "There's something different about you don't tell me." Finn says looking him up and down.  
"It's your hair you cut." Finn says smiling looking over his hair. Kurt shakes his and leg trying to give him a hint.  
"New smell?" Finn asks smiling him. Kurt shakes his head smiling and then his toes.  
"His legs you idiot! He traded his voice for legs! I am going to march right home and tell your father maybe he can reverse this all." Mercedes says stopping into the water only to be caught by Kurt. Kurt shakes his head at Mercedes giving her a pleading look. Mercedes sighs in defeat "while it better happen then." Mercedes says.  
"We better find you something to wear." Finn says flying away looking for something.  
_

Blaine walks along the beach with a playful Puck who's running around jumping. Blaine keeps singing the song the boy who rescued him sung.

One Step Closer

Blaine finishes when Puck jumps up on him and starts running towards Kurt.  
"Puck wait up." Blaine yells running after him. Puck keeps barking and running along towards a still naked Kurt. Kurt whirls around to the barking dog only to see Blaine standing in front of him. Kurt's cheeks turn rosey red as Blaine stares at him.  
"Your the boy who saved me." Blaine says softly. "Have we meet?" Blaine says softly again. Kurt eagerly nods at him. "What is your name? So I may thank you properly." Blaine asks smiling at him. Kurt opened his mouth excitedly trying to say Kurt but nothing comes out. Kurt moves his hand to his throat trying to tell Blaine he can't talk.  
"Oh you can't talk then you can't be who I thought you were." Blaine says sadly looking at Kurt but can't help but feel butterflies from him. Kurt sighs blowing at his hair as does Puck who stopped cheerfully barking.

xXxXxXx

Hey guys hope you liked this chapter the song was Fuckin Perfect by P!nk in case you were wondering remember to Favorite Follow Review and all that stuff :) ❤️


	4. Chapter 4: AN and Dinner With A Prince

Chapter 4 Dinner With A Prince:

Blaine stands there admiring Kurt body. Kurt's face turns bright red when he notices Blaine's stare.  
"Here I'll take you to my castle. We'll just have to find you some clothes before." Blaine says smiling charmingly at Kurt extending a hand to him. Kurt takes Blaine hand in his own blushing with the first touch. They try to start walking when but Kurt keeps stumbling around so Blaine pick him up with one swift movement taking Kurt into his arms.  
_

They arrive at they castle Kurt looks around admiring everything that there is to from the door knobs to the statues and water fountain in the garden.  
"I'll have my servants get you cleaned up." Blaine says setting Kurt onto his feet in Blaine's room.  
"Pick anything you want." Blaine says pointing to the closet and walking away into the bathroom. Kurt slowly walks over and runs his fingers over the fabrics they felt different when they were dry. Kurt stopped on a cashmere sweater and then grabs a pair of black jeans. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt pulling him to the servant room.  
_

"You poor boy. Shipwrecked all alone." The women says who was giving Kurt a bath. She dumped water over Kurt's head and body.  
"Okay I'll be back softly handsome." The women says giving Kurt a sweet smile. Kurt nods eagerly blowing the bubbles around smiling at them. Kurt can't help but miss his friends and family but he was so happy to be held by Blaine and to be with Blaine. That's when Kurt heard a familiar voice spinning around and seeing a not so pleased Mercedes.  
"What are you doing?" Mercedes yells as Finn drops her on the window cell. Kurt runs over to her picking her up smiling at her.  
"Where's the Prince? Why aren't you making him fall in love with you?" Mercedes asks sitting with her claws crossed on Kurt's hand. Kurt shakes his head he didn't know where Blaine was or where he was. The women comes back and Kurt throws Mercedes into the water and she disappears in all the bubbles.  
"Here you go." The woman says handing Kurt a towel and wrapping one around his slim waist. The women leads him to the guest quarters. The woman opens the first door of the guest quarters.  
"The prince wants you to stay here in the most comfortable room. Feel free to wear anything in the closet or dressers." The woman says smiling at Kurt happily "someone will come to escort you to the dinning areas." She adds walking out slowly and closing the door softly behind her. Kurt walks around the room admiring all the things in the room. Kurt puts on the sweater he found in Blaine's room and the denim jeans. Kurt walks over to the mirror on the wall next to the dresser he runs his finger down it admiring the beauty of the mirror. There's a soft knock on the door and the door opens Kurt whirls around seeing one of the guys from the boat. Kurt flashes him a bright smile and a friendly wave.  
"There ready for you in the dining room." Hunter says smiling back at him. Hunter and Kurt head for the dining room smiling at each other while Hunter talks.  
_

Blaine sits at the end of the table Kurt sits on the first side seat next to Blaine with Hunter across from him.  
"Whatever happened to the nice girl from Far Away Kingdom?" Hunter asks smiling at Blaine.  
"I didn't like her." Blaine says looking at Kurt. Kurt's cheeks turn Rosy Red again. Hunter gives Blaine a weird look pulling out his pipe giving it a blow. Kurt remembers Finn says it makes music and pretty music too. Kurt just about attacks Hunter grabbing it from him and raised it to his mouth.  
"I see you like that." Hunter says leaning forward trying to grab it. Kurt blows it as hard as he can sending a cloud of ashes into Hunters face. Blaine laughs controllably Kurt puts his hand to his mouth trying to say sorry.  
"I haven't heard you laugh so hard in along time Blaine." Hunter says smiling at him then wiping the ashes off his face. "Maybe you'd like to show our guest the things we have to offer in town?" Hunter asks smiling at Kurt cheerfully.  
"Yeah that'd be fun what do you think..?" Blaine starts trying to remember Kurt name but remembering Kurt couldn't tell him. Kurt just nods happily smiling back at Hunter. Thank you Kurt thinks to himself it was like Hunter only knew that Blaine had to kiss me Kurt thinks more to himself. He snaps back into focus when Blaine waves his hand in front of his face.  
"We lost you there." Blaine says chuckling. Kurt smiles at Blaine shyly.  
"I said great then it's settled have fun you guys." Hunter says smiling hoping maybe Blaine may finally find a life partner and his father would stop hassling Blaine. Sometimes his father was too much since his mother died.  
_

Kurt walks back to his room and sees a black women with long black his and a white man with blonde hair.  
"Kurt?" The blonde says smiling at him. Kurt gives him a shocked look before smiling and throwing his arms around him. The blonde hugs him back and the women crosses her arms with an upset look.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys ❤️ sorry the chapter is so short I just wanted the whole date to be one chapter and can you guess who the people in Kurt's room is lol? Anyways hoped you like the chapter :)) and stay tune for the next ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Date I Think

Chapter 5: The Perfect Date Or So I Thought

"Wondering how and why were here?" Mercedes asks giving Sam a dirty look. Kurt nods his head smiling at Sam again.  
"Well this idiot didn't want you to be alone so one thing lead to the next and we were visiting the sea witch." Mercedes says sitting on the bed crossing her arms.  
"Then we trade our looks to be humans so humans cants see us but they can hear and feel us." Sam says sitting next to Mercedes. Kurt grabs at there clothes trying to ask how.  
"Oh the clothes we sneak into the castle and we found something. I just didn't want to be away from my best friend." Sam says pulling Kurt into a tight embrace smiling.  
"Can we stop with the mushy stuff and get to how to make the Prince fall in love with Kurt or were all gonna be part of Sues collection." Mercedes says crossing her arms. Kurt shakes his hands excitedly trying to them about his date. When words come out of his mouth.  
"How do I have my voice back?" Kurt asks grabbing his throat.  
"You don't sound like yourself maybe only we can hear you." Sam says looking at Kurt confused.  
"I have a date with him tomorrow you guys!" Kurt just about screams at them.  
"You don't have too yell but we have to make that date perfect." Mercedes says looking out the window at all the people passing through the streets.  
"Well he said we'd walk around the city and then take a boat ride on a blue lagoon in the sunset or moon light." Kurt says walking out of Sam's arms.  
"That's when you make sure he kisses you okay. Body Language like Sue says do a lot of that then." Mercedes says pacing back and forth.  
"Mercedes calm down. I can do this." Kurt says assuringly. Sam smiles at Mercedes lightly trying to assure her that it was gonna happen. Mercedes sighs annoyed and lays down on the bed. Kurt opens the balcony door and walks on to the balcony watching Blaine playing with Puck singing something to himself Kurt could recognize it anywhere. Kurt smiles listening to him.  
"What are you doing it's cold shut the door!" Mercedes yells at Blaine.  
"If all you gonna do is complain go back to the sea witch!" Kurt yells at her.  
"We would in the ocean safe and happy and I wouldn't have these fingers and legs!" Mercedes yells at Kurt.  
"You would be happy!" Kurt yells throwing his arms in the air turning around to see Blaine staring at him. Kurt smiles at Blaine awkwardly and wakes his hand at him awkwardly again. Kurt faces turns bright red and his mouth hangs up in a weird position.  
"Goodnight Kurt! Sleep well!" Blaine yells at him smiling at Kurt awkwardly too. Kurt makes an attempt at a smile and walks into his room with his hands in his face about to fall over and die.  
"Oh my god! This is why he won't kiss me!" Kurt says to Mercedes upset "And by the way you should not yell people might hear you." Kurt says falling backward on the bed embarrassed.  
"Kurt everything is fine he'll kiss you tomorrow and you'll be a happy human." Sam says smiling at him weakly laying down next to him.  
"Kurt I'm almost positive he likes you so keep your chin up." Mercedes says laying down on the other side of Kurt.  
"Where do you guys plan on sleeping?" Kurt asks sitting up eyeing both of them suspiciously.  
"Heheh About that." Sam says laughing awkwardly.  
30 Minutes later

"Are you guys comfortable cause this this is too much!" Kurt says cramped between Mercedes and Sam on the not so big bed.  
"Deal with it!" Mercedes says annoyed turning her back to the guys.  
"Thanks again for coming Sam I know it must have taken a lot to trade your fins for legs." Kurt says smiling at Sam who's laying facing him.  
"Your my Best Friend I couldn't just let you be alone." Sam says returning the smile.  
_

Kurt wakes up to a soft knock at the door. Kurt looks around at his friends sleeping. Kurt pushes Mercedes off the bed and slightly pushing Sam to wake them up.  
"Why I should just throw you off the balcony." Mercedes says pushing herself to her feet. Kurt glares at her as too say someone here. Kurt opens the door to a smiling Blaine.  
"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Blaine says scratching the back of his neck. Kurt puts his hands up as trying to say no and smiling at Blaine.  
"Well are you ready?" Blaine asks extending his hand. Kurt grabs at his clothes trying to say he needs to change.  
"Yes of course I'll be waiting out here for when your done." Blaine says with a charming smile making Kurt blush again. Kurt nods his head and softly closes the door.  
"What should I wear! I've never been on a date!" Kurt yells looking at Sam and Mercedes.  
"Kurt your the clothes expert and your old clothing collection had all the proof." Sam says smiling at him pushing him towards the closet.  
"Your right I can do this!" Kurt says smiling cheerfully. Kurt fumbles through the clothes before throwing his hand up in the air.  
"This is hopeless I should just jump off the balcony and Blaine will never have to see me again." Kurt says sitting on the bed folding his arms.  
"Oh no your not doing that I don't plan to stay human or a plant forever!" Mercedes says pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards Blaine holding up two outfits. Kurt smiles at same picking the simple one a purple tank-top and denim blue jeans. Kurt then puts on red converses opening the door smiling at Blaine again.  
"You can rock any outfit." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiles gently back blushing. Blaine was where a 3/4 quarter blue and white t-shirt and blue jeans just like Kurt's but had Adidas running shoes that were also blue. Kurt just wanted to say that Blaine looked adorable cute or hot even but he knew nothing would come out.  
"I know the perfect places to go. First we can go to the department stores downtown they have clothes and other everyday merchandise. Then we can go to my favorite vegetarian from place uptown and finish with a blue lagoon boat ride it'll be a magical day." Blaine says admiring Kurt soft beautiful brown eyes. Kurt smiles at him happily looking into Blaine eyes they stare for a moment too long the carriage pulls up lead by two beautiful white horse and a small brown carriage. Blaine helps Kurt into the carriage and gets in after him.  
"The square downtown please." Blaine says cheerfully to the person managing the carriage.  
"Of course sire." The man says smiling at Blaine.  
"Please it's just Blaine." Blaine says flashing him a charming smile.  
"Alright Blaine." The man says pulling the ropes as the horses start moving. They ride in a nice silence to the square downtown staring at each other once in awhile blushing when the other one got glimpse of him staring. Blaine felt feeling towards Kurt which he was supposed to toward girls but Kurt was special his eyes were as bright and shinny and as blue as could be. Kurt has had a good looking body slim but had some muscles to him Blaine loved it he could stare at Kurt all day if only he could talk Blaine hoped to himself smiling. Kurt loved the way Blaine's eyes lit up when they help hands or starred at each other it was like everything would melt away and he was truly happy. Kurt missed his father and sisters especially Quinn. Kurt liked his sister Quinn the most she knew everything about him that he liked guys that he loved the human world Quinn sometimes would help him collect human world things she thought some of the things were pretty but she would never say so she meet a guy though and was happy under the sea. Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked through the square stopping at a large fountain full of coins and water. Blaine puts a coin in Kurt hand and whispers in his ear.  
"Make a wish. Dreams do come true." Blaine says before throwing his in and before Kurt. They continued hand down the street Blaine waving and saying hello to people every once in awhile. Kurt would just smile at them. They arrive at the first store Blaine wanted to show Kurt his mothers clothing store. Blaine opened the door for Kurt smiling at him Kurt smiled back walking in feel excited to see all the clothes there Kurt moves over to the pants section first running his hand over the jeans and sweatpants excitedly.  
"See anything you like?" Blaine asks walking over to him standing behind him grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants. Kurt grabs a couple pairs of dark blue light blue skinny jeans holding them up to his waist in a mirror.  
"Do you like them?" Blaine asks smiling at Kurt. "They look good on you." Blaine says with another charming smile Kurt face turns red again as he smiles nodding his head.  
"Do you wanna look at shirts?" Blaine asks slipping his hand into Kurt's again. Kurt shakes his head no but smiling at Blaine cheerfully.  
"Okay let's go." Blaine says as he leads Kurt to the front desk leaving money to cover the pants and putting them in a sliver and white bag. Blaine carries the bag as the walk to the store across the street with a ton of noise coming from it. Kurt was a little hesitant at first from the noise but Blaine squeezes his hand gently and pulls him inside the bowling alley. They walk to the front counter where a women with brown hair works.  
"Hi I'm Marley. How can I help you Prince." Marley asks smiling brightly at them.  
"We like a game and 2 pairs of bowling shoes please Marley." Blaine says smiling back at her.  
"Alright! What size do you need?" Marley asks looking at Blaine.  
"9 please." Blaine says smiling.  
"And you?" Marley asks looking at Kurt smiling. Kurt shrugs his shoulders giving them a confused look.  
"You don't know what size shoe you wear?" Blaine asks with a raised eyebrow. Kurt hadn't any clue what a shoe size was or why they wanted it or what it did. Kurt shook his heading the worker his shoe.  
"Okay this is a 11." Marley says with a smile on her face handing Kurt his shoe back.  
"I don't mean to pester you Prince but I was wondering if you could allow me to come and sing at your wedding when it happens." Marley asks shyly smiling at him looking at the floor. Kurt smiled he'd love to have this pretty girl sing at his wedding.  
"Let's hear what you got." Blaine says smiling at her.

I'll believe when the walls stop turning  
I'll believe when the storm is through  
I believe I hear them say  
Marley won't stop writing songs  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
I never wanna shake their hands and stay  
Oh no let's go

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and spinning Kurt in a circle and then slowly dancing with him to the beat of the music smiling at him.

We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground

I'll believe when the sky is burning  
I'll believe when I see the view  
I believe that I hear them say  
David won't stop dreaming now  
And everybody clap your hands and shout  
And everybody clap your hands and shout  
Oh no, They shout

We are young, we are one  
Let us shine for what it's worth  
To your place, place, place  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way, way, way  
We're on our way somehow  
Hold me close, close, close  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're losing time, time, time  
We're falling to the ground

Blaine spins Kurt as the song ends smiling at him.  
"Marley that was beautiful." Blaine says walking back over to the counter smiling.  
"That's that means a lot Prince Blaine." Marley says with a burning red face.  
"Please just Blaine." Blaine says smiling at her. Marley returns the smile handing the shoes.  
"I'll come back here when I find me soul mate." Blaine says smiling at Marley and walking towards lane one with Kurt.  
"Have you ever been bowling?" Blaine asks pulling Kurt to one of the chairs. Kurt sits down with Blaine in front of him. Blaine grabs Kurt's foot untying Kurt's shoe putting on the bowling shoe.  
"You ever been bowling?" Blaine asks fumbling with Kurt's other shoe. Kurt shakes his head looking around at the colorful balls around the room admiring them wanting to use them all. Blaine slaps Kurt's knee softly and stands up pulling Kurt along with him.  
"So what's your favorite color?" Blaine asks running his fingers over the #9 balls. Kurt points to a blue ball running his fingers over the smooth surface. Blaine grabs it handing it to Kurt who almost drops it on his toes.  
"Careful." Blaine says smiling at him.  
"Mines Purple." Blaine adds grabbing one smiling at Kurt. Kurt carries the ball over to the table setting it down on the table.  
"Here let me show you how it's done." Blaine says setting the ball down on the ball return machine (sorry don't know what it's call and I can't find the answer lol). Kurt walks with Blaine to the lane and stands in front of it holding the ball like it's a baby.  
"Here like this." Blaine says smiling and putting Kurt's fingers through the holes. Blaine stand behind Kurt close and personal Kurt's cheeks burn and turn right as soon as Blaine touches him Blaine puts his head on Kurt's right shoulder smiling and grabbing Kurt's wrist with his hand pulling Kurt's hand back and forth "now let go when your hand goes forward." Blaine says pulling Kurt's hand backwards sending it forward as Kurt let's go it makes a loud bang noise and rolls to the pins getting a strike. Kurt jumps up and down smiling excitedly.  
"Damn great job Kurt your a natural." Blaine says smiling at Kurt's still blushing face. Blaine and Kurt finish the game smiling at each other the whole time.  
"How did you bowl a perfect game? Was this seriously the first time playing?" Blaine asks smiling at Kurt. Kurt nods his head smiling softly at Blaine. They walk out of the bowling alley hand in hand again and walk towards to the carriage.  
_

Kurt sits at the table eating a leafy green salad while Blaine's in the bathroom. Sam and Mercedes walk in walking over to Kurt.  
"How's the date?" Sam asks sitting in Blaine's seat eating his role. Kurt grabs the roll from his hand,  
"remember they can't see you floating bread isn't normal." Kurt hisses at him taking a bite.  
"What about the date kid?" Mercedes asks crossing her arms.  
"Oh it's amazing we shopped danced and bowled it was amazing." Kurt says smiling like an idiot.  
"Great why hasn't he kissed you?" Sam asks smiling at Kurt.  
"Because because I don't know maybe he'll you know do it on our romantic boat ride were going to a concert in the square." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.  
"Well wait for you at the lagoon I have an idea to help you." Mercedes says smiling slyly.  
"Care to share this plan?" Kurt asks looking at Mercedes suspiciously.  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Mercedes says grabbing Sam's hand and running away. Blaine stand over the sink washing his face with water.  
"I think I love him." Blaine says to himself. I just want to hold him and kiss him and I think he wants the same thing. "What should I do?" Blaine asks the guy in the bathroom stall.  
"Um I don't know do what the heart tell you too." The guy says confused.  
"Your right! thanks!" Blaine says walking out the door over to the table.  
"Hungry much you ate my French roll." Blaine says smiling at Kurt with a chuckle. Kurt smiles back at him and eating some more of his food.  
"I ordered you something special." Blaine says handing one of 2 boxes over to him. Kurt smiles at Blaine opening the box to see a slice of cheese pizza.  
"It's pizza one of the best things on this earth!" Blaine says smiling brightly at Kurt. Kurt picks it up taking a tiny bite and eating it. Kurt smiles in delight taking another big bite out of it looking like he's in heaven.  
"I take it as if you like it?" Blaine asks smiling at Kurt who nods eating more of it. Kurt takes the last bite smiling but wanting another slice but feeling full.  
"You got a little something on your nose." Blaine says with a cute chuckle and smile wiping it off with his finger. Kurt blushes smiling at Blaine. Blaine stands up taking Kurt's hand in his own leading him back to the big concert area in the north part of town. They watch as a group of guys take the stage the same ones from the boat take the stage in a formation.

All:  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Blaine pulls away from Kurt jumping on the stage smiling and looking into Kurt's eyes as he sung.  
Blaine:  
Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

Nick and Blaine walk around the stage dancing spinning and doing flips. Nick and Blaine sing.

Heeey heeeey heeeeey

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Heeey heeeey heeeey

All:

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection, we can't deny I I-I-I-I  
I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight

Thad:

The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you is the only drug I need  
Some gangster, I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you'll be with me

All:  
Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)  
Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)

Blaine looks out at the crowd smiling at the crowd who gathered around to see them play.  
"Thanks for watching hoped you liked it." Blaine yells smiling at the crowd. They break out into applause. Blaine jumps off the stage walking over to a clapping Kurt. Blaine blushes smiling at him.  
"Thanks glad you liked it." Blaine says smiling softly at Kurt. "Look it's so pretty the sun set over all the mixing all types of shades of colors I haven't seen anything so pretty until a couple days ago." Blaine says smiling at a blushing Kurt watching the sunset.  
"If we leave now we can make it just in time to the blue lagoon to see the moon shine above almost as beautiful as this view but not as beautiful as another view." Blaine says smiling again at Kurt blushing brighter then before. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand running away with Kurt to the carriage.

"Okay are you ready Sam as soon as Kurt and Blaine's boat rows up were gonna start okay?" Mercedes says smiling at Sam.  
"Alright." Sam says watching for them from behind the bushes.  
"Isn't it beautiful Kurt?" Blaine asks looking at Kurt's moonlit eyes. Kurt nods blushing. Starring into Blaine's eyes.  
"Your eyes sparkle pretty in the moon light." Blaine says looking into the soft brown eyes. Kurt cheeks turn rosy red again.  
Mercedes  
There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy

"Did you hear that?" Blaine asks looking around confused. Kurt shakes his head and looks back into Blaine's eyes

Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you, too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy

Blaine leans in a little bit closer to Kurt smiling holding his hands as the boat spined slowly in a circle making every thing even more perfect.  
Sam:  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the boy

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy  
Mercedes and Sam:  
Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain'tit shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the boy  
Mercedes, Sam, and fishes:  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the boy

Blaine leans in even more centimeters away from Kurt's face.

Mercedes:  
You've got to kiss the boy  
Why don't you kiss the boy  
You gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy Blaine is just about to kiss Kurt when the boat breaks in half sending then backwards into the water.  
"Darn!" Mercedes says upset looking at the 2 splashing around. Blaine swims over to Kurt wrapping his arms around him smiling at him hiding him close.  
"That was fun." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. Kurt nods hoping Blaine might finally kiss him.  
"Let's go home and dry off." Blaine says smiling and swimming away with Kurt to the docks not to far away.  
_

"I was so close you guys he was about to lock lips with me!" Kurt says singing and failing into the bed upset.  
"It's okay Kurt you have tomorrow and the next day so don't give up yet." Sam says smiling at Kurt.  
"It was so perfect though I was so happy and ready to kiss. I love him I wonder if he loves me too." Kurt says folding his arms smiling at Sam.  
"He does and you know it." Sam says walking towards the mirror to fix his hair. Kurt smiles at him and looks at Mercedes sitting in the bed.  
"I hate to say this but I like being a human it's fun interesting even." Mercedes says smiling at Kurt. "I think I might miss this when it's over." Mercedes adds afterwards.  
"See I told you this could be fun." Kurt says smiling at Mercedes sitting next to her. Mercedes smiles softly at him. When there a knock on the door.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter :) ❤️ I tired as fuck so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or slurs and stuff. Anyways the first song is On Our Way by the Royals sung by Marley in the story, Hey Soul Sister by Train sung by Blaine and his friends and lastly Kiss The Girl by Colbie Caillat version I liked it best lol anyways hope you liked the change I added and the chapter it self remember to Fav Follow and review all the things that make a writers day :))) so I'm thinking there will be 3 more chapters :) Don't forget to check out Ronnyangels88 great writer :)


	6. Chapter 6: Second Date

Kiss The Boy 6 Chapter 6 The Second Date Is The Always Better Right?

"Girls we had a close call here I'm sending you to the humans watch them carefully if they try to kiss again stop them and I'll come finish the job." Sue says smiling at Brittana.  
"You mean your giving us legs?" Brittany asks giving Sue a confused look.  
"Yes babies. legs." Sue says adding the last ingredient.  
"I don't know about this Sue." Santana says looking at Brittany with a scared look.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine." Sue says scoping out the potions.  
"Now go to the shore and drink it and stop them!" Sue says sitting on her rock evilly smiling to herself. Brittany and Santana reach the shore in no time. Without any hesitation they drink the liquids quickly transforming. Santana grew locks of black hair and a slim figure as does Brittany but with blonde hair. They hear someone coming and lay down half in the water pretending to be washed up on shore. Hunter walks past them at first when he hears coughing rushing over to them.  
_

Kurt sighs and walks over to the door opening it smiling.  
"Hey Kurt." Blaine says smiling cheerfully.  
"Look I had a lot fun today do you maybe want to do something tomorrow?" Blaine asks blushing nervously. Kurt smiles nodding his head excitedly. Blaine smiles at him before pulling him into a hug. Kurt hugs him back smiling and blushing. They stand there in eachothers arms a while. Blaine didn't want it to end he loved the feeling of Kurt's body against his it made him warm and fuzzy inside. All Kurt wanted was for Blaine to kiss him the hug was great and all but Kurt wanted to sing with Blaine and tell him he loved him. After a little bit Blaine pulls away holding Kurt's hand and bring his lips to Kurt hand when Hunter runs over Blaine drops Kurt's hands running over to him. Kurt stays at the door listening.  
"We found two women washed up on the shnore one Blonde and one black haired what should we do with them. They don't remember who they are." Hunter whispers too Blaine.  
"Offer them the room next to Kurt's and tell them I'll stop by tomorrow morning before me and Kurt go out again." Blaine says smiling at Hunter cheerfully.  
"Okay sire." Hunter says walking away.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Kurt!" Blaine yells walking after Hunter Kurt waves before retiring into his room.  
"I have another date!" Kurt says smiling at Sam excitedly.  
"Okay you have to share the true loves kiss with him." Mercedes says smiling at him softly but with a serious expression.  
"It'll happen." Kurt says smiling excitedly.  
"Who do you think they rescued?" Sam asks looking at Mercedes.  
"How would I know I've only been a human for a day?" Mercedes hisses at him.  
"Clam down it was just a question Mercedes. Maybe someone knew about our deal with the sea witch and wanted the same." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.  
"But the only black haired and blonde haired we know is Kurt's sisters and if Kurt's sister tried to leave I'm pretty sure Burt would xp  
know!" Mercedes says annoyed.  
"Okay you do have a point there." Sam says sitting on the edge of the bed defeatedly.  
"Guys my sisters aren't about the world outside the sea maybe Quinn but Tina or Rachel would never ask the witch for legs. And Rachel has brown hair and Tina is happily engaged to Mike." Kurt says sitting to next to Sam with his head on his shoulder.  
"We shouldn't even care I mean seriously were only gonna be here another day while except Kurt of course." Mercedes says walking towards the open balcony door.  
"You do know that-" Sam starts as Kurt cover his mouth giving him don't tell her that. Sam mouths sorry at him as Mercedes turns around facing them.  
"What?" Mercedes asks curiously.  
"Nothing. Let's just go to bed and worry in the morning." Sam says smiling at the comfy bed.  
"Fine." Mercedes says laying down on the left side. Sam in the middle.  
"I think I'm gonna stay up a little longer. Good night guys." Kurt says walking on to the balcony as his friends say good night. Kurt closes the balcony door sliding down it on to the floor with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around them.  
"Why am I so sad when I have everything I wanted?" Kurt says to himself looking sad. Sam listens from the bed as Kurt lets tears fall from his eyes. Sam quietly walks over to the door knocking softly. Kurt reaches his hand up opening the door for him. Sam sits next to him.  
"What's wrong all your dreams are coming true?" Sam asks putting arm around Kurt. Kurt rests his head on Sam's shoulder thinking about how to put his words together for the answer.  
"It's just I miss the sea my friends and family. And in a couple days your gonna leave me and I won't have everything I took for granite." Kurt says looking at Sam.  
"You shouldn't feel bad about making your dreams come true this is where you belong I haven't seen you smile this bright under water in years." Sam says smiling at him softly.  
"But Sam I don't want to lose you or Mercedes or Quinn or my father maybe I should just go back to the sea witch." Kurt says looking at the ocean.  
"No you shouldn't this is for the best if you go back you'll be worse than before." Sam says comfortingly.  
"Thanks Sam. You're a really great friend." Kurt says as Sam pulls him closer to him.  
"I know." Sam says as him and Kurt laugh and smile. Kurt and Sam fall asleep in each others arms.  
_

Blaine quietly knocks on Santana and Brittany's door softly.  
"Just a sec." Santana yells walking over to the door and opening it slowly.  
"Good morning ladies. I'm Prince Blaine." Blaine says bowing to them smiling.  
"Damn. She was right he is hot." Brittany whispers to Santana smiling at Blaine.  
"It's lovely to meet you Prince." Santana says extending her arm out to him. Blaine takes her hand shaking it gently before kissing it.  
"Now ladies if you excuse me I have a date to attend but if you need anything just let me know." Blaine says about to walk away.  
"Do you care if we come with?" Santana says with a devilish smile.  
"Um I'm gonna have to ask my date." Blaine says "I'll be back in a little bit." Blaine says walking out and closing the door softly behind himself. Blaine walks over to Kurt's door knocking softly again. Mercedes wakes up to the knocking and realizes Kurt and Sam outside.  
"Why I outt-" Mercedes starts before smiling to herself. She quietly walks over to the doors and opens them making Sam and Kurt fall backwards into the room.  
"Prince Blaine is here!" Mercedes says to them nudging Kurt with her foot.  
"What already!?" Kurt says jumping to his feet and walking towards the door. Kurt opens the door smiling at Blaine cheerfully.  
"Hey Kurt do you think the ladies next door can join us?" Blaine asks cheerfully hoping Kurt will says no. Kurt is hesitant for a moment he wants to say no but doesn't want to be mean Kurt looks backwards at Mercedes and Sam or are mouthing no. Kurt shakes his head yes.  
"Okay I'll let them know while you change." Blaine says sweetly walking out of the room.  
"Really Kurt!?" Mercedes says walking over to him.  
"I felt bad and Blaine looked like he wanted them to come." Kurt says walking over to the closet.  
"You better still kiss him." Mercedes hisses at him.  
"Purple or Green?" Kurt asks looking at his friends.  
"Why not both purple sweater, green pants, and purple shoes." Sam says smiling at him.  
"I like perfect to go with this cold rainy day. It also goes with his grey and black look." Kurt says pulling the dark green skinny jeans on.  
"Have fun Kurt well see you later." Sam yells as Kurt walks out of the room.  
"Kurt this is Brittany and Santana. They'll be joining us today." Blaine says as Kurt looks at them. Brittany was wearing a black sweater and blue jeans. Santana was wearing a silver sweater with black leggings.  
"Are we ready?" Blaine asks with a smile grabbing Kurt's hand.  
"Yeah let's go." Brittany says as Santana grabs her hand. Blaine and Kurt lead with Santana and Brittany not far behind them.  
"This is nice." Blaine says softly looking at Kurt. Kurt shrugs with a fake smile.  
"Don't worry you gonna have the time of you life. I got us tickets to the play their doing Cinderella. And then I got us dinner reservations at this really fancy restaurant not to far from it and they you get to see yours truly play another performance." Blaine says smiling at Kurt like an idiot. Kurt smiles back.  
"And I'm sure they'll let you guys in. And we can get you your own table at the restaurant." Blaine says smiling over at Brittany and Santana.  
"Sound wonderful." Santana says looking at Brittany sweetly. They arrive at the theater in no time. They offer Brittany and Santana seats in the lower decks away from Kurt and Blaine.  
"I think you are going to love this if I know anything about you." Blaine says smiling at Kurt as the red curtain opening. Kurt watches as the same young women he saw at that place on stage singing.

Marley:  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches

Kurt watches in awe starring intently at the actors parading around singing acting. Kurt especially liked the part when the prince danced with the peasant girl. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine during the performance. The play ends and Kurt's little sad by that but him and Blaine make their way to the girls.  
"You ready to go?" Blaine asks putting his arm around Kurt lower back making him blush.  
"Well if you don't mind we'd like to go off and do our owe thing but we'll see you at your concert thing." Santana says as her and Brittany skip away smiling.  
"Hmm. You ready for lunch?" Blaine asks smiling at Kurt who nods.  
"I can't believe it's already 3." Blaine says looking at his watch. Kurt shrugs smiling at Blaine. "Your hair is out of place there." Blaine says moving some of his hair behind his ear. Kurt blushes like crazy before long Blaine is pulling Kurt out of the theater walking towards the restaurant.  
"I wish I knew your name." Blaine says as him and Kurt slowly walk down the street. "I wish I knew what your voice sounds like." Blaine says looking at Kurt a little sadly. Kurt gives him an I'm sorry smile. They enter the place it was packed full of people it was pretty loud in there but Kurt didn't care as long as he was with Blaine he was happy. A tall man who looked in his late 30 was waiting them.  
"Hello my name is Will and I will be your waiter for the night. What can I start you guys off with?" Will says smiling at them.  
"Yeah I'll have a coke please." Blaine says smiling at the man.  
"And as for you?" Will ask turning his direction to Kurt. Kurt looks at the Will then back at Blaine.  
"He'll have a-a-a diet coke." Blaine says with a soft smile.  
"Okay I'll be right back with that." Will says walking away.  
"I know you don't eat seafood but they have some amazing salads and soups." Blaine says opening Kurt's menu to the salad and soup page. "I love the cream of mushroom soup with a garden fresh salad." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. Kurt nods his says smiling at Blaine.  
"Okay. Coke." Will says setting it down in front of Blaine smiling.  
"And diet for the other handsome fellow." Will says setting the coke in front a blushing Kurt.  
"Are you guys ready to order?" Will says smiling at them.  
"Yes. He'll have the garden fresh salad and cream of mushroom soup. And I'll have the seven heaven meat sandwich with a side of fries." Blaine says smiling at Will.  
"Alright." Will says smiling writing down the order then walking away.  
"If you'll excuse me." Blaine says walking away to go to the bathroom.  
"Hey, hey." Will says taking the stage with the mic in his hands. "Tonight we have a special guest singer. Kitty and Artie." Will says clapping his hands as Kitty wheels Artie to the stage smiling.  
"Alright guys what'll it be?" Will asks as the band gathers on stage picking up their items.  
"My heart." Kitty says as the piano and guitars start.

Kitty:  
I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Artie:  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?  
Artie and Kitty:  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope  
This time I will be listening

Artie:  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own  
But what would it be without you?

Kitty and Artie:  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you

Blaine walks back to the table enjoying the best of the song and the singers voices.

Artie:  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's

Blaine looks up at Kurt starring into his soft beautiful eyes holding Kurt's hand before leaning in a little as Kurt does the same.

Kitty:  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is your's  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart, my heart is your's

Blaine:  
My heart is your's  
My heart is your's  
My heart is

Blaine says starring into Kurt's eye leaning in about to kiss him when the waiter walks over with their food.  
"Soup and Salad for you." Will says setting down the plate infront of Kurt.  
"And the seven heaven meat sandwich with fries." Will says setting down Blaine's food.  
"I will be back to check on you. Do you need anything?" Will asks smiling.  
"No I think were good." Blaine says smiling at Will as he walks away.  
"This is nice." Blaine says smiling at Kurt sweetly.  
"Robin?" Blaine says looking at Kurt. Not this again Kurt thinks to himself shaking his head no.  
"Jack? Eric? John? Mike? David?" Blaine says looking at Kurt as he denies each one.  
"Okay last guess Kurt." Blaine says as Kurt gets ready to shake his head. Kurt looks up at him and smiles.  
"It's Kurt! See I told you I'd get it eventually." Blaine says with a soft chuckle.  
_

Kurt and Blaine walk to town square again where there's already a crowd to watch the performance.  
"Enjoy the show." Blaine says as he walks to the stage. The sun was starting to set by then. Kurt figured they spent to much time in clothing store again but Kurt could help but admire all of the different pieces. Blaine takes the stage with Thad and David next to him they look at the floor before jumping up as Blaine starts singing.

Blaine:  
Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

Blaine couldn't take his eyes off Kurt as he sung. Blaine wanted to walk over and kiss him at that moment but wasn't sure what Kurt would think if Blaine wanted Kurt he was gonna have to make his move soon.

All:  
I know you've never loved  
The crinkles by your eyes  
When you smile  
You've never loved  
Your stomach or your thighs,  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

David & Thad:  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do  
It's you  
Oh, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Blaine:  
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved  
The sound of your voice on tape  
You never want  
To know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

Thad:  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

David:  
You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you  
And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.  
If I let you know I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

Blaine:  
And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
'Cause it's you,  
Oh, it's you,  
It's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you  
And all these little things

All:  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true  
It's you,  
It's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you  
And all your little things

They finish the song the 2 guys looking out into the crowd but Blaine's eyes was looking into Kurt's eyes. The crowd erupts into applause jumping up and down smiling.  
"One more!" A women in the back yells.  
"Yeah one more." A couple in the front yell as everyone else does.  
"Okay one more. This is dedicated to a certain someone in the audience." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. Blaine walks back over to the other guys.

All:  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

Blaine:  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

David:  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

All:  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

David:  
You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Thad:  
Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

Blaine:  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same

All:  
I'm glad you came

They finish the song smiling uncontrollably as the crowd burst into applause again. Kurt smiles clapping along side the crowd. Blaine smiles as him and the guys walk off the stage when there a boom of thunder and then the rain starts coming down in sheets.  
"Let's find the girls and get out of here." Blaine says smiling at Kurt. Kurt points over at the girls getting rained on. Kurt squints his eyes and sees them kissing.  
"Santana! Brittany! Over here!" Blaine yells at them. They run over to Blaine and Kurt then all four of them run for the carriage.  
_

Blaine walks Kurt to his room.  
"I had a lot of fun." Blaine says stopping at Kurt's door. Kurt smiles and nods.  
"Well goodnight I guess." Blaine says smiling. Kurt smiles back at him. Walking into his room.  
"He didn't kiss." Kurt says after closing the door.  
"We were close again and he didn't do it." Kurt says again.  
"It's okay we have tomor-" Sam starts when there's a knock on the door. Kurt opens the door to Blaine who looks sick.  
"Kurt come here." Blaine says grabbing his hand pulling him into the hallway.  
"I need to tell you something. I-I like you a lot like more than a guy is supposed to like another guy but I don't care I'm in love with you. And I need to sing this to you." Blaine says starting to sing.

I keep playing it inside my head  
All that you said to me  
I lie awake just to convince myself  
This wasn't just a dream  
Cos you were right here and I should have taken the chance  
But I got so scared and I lost the moment again

Blaine starts pulling Kurt into a tight embrace smiling at him looking into his eyes.

It's all that I can think about  
Ohh, you're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me  
Am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when  
When I should have kissed you

I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you

Blaine holds him close as they dance around the hall.

Every morning when I leave my house  
I always look for you, yeah  
I see you every time I close my eyes  
What am I gonna do?  
And all my friends say that I'm punching over my weight  
But in your eyes I saw how you were looking at me

It's all that I can think about  
Ohh, you're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me  
Am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when  
When I should have kissed you

I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you

When you're stood there, just a heartbeat away  
When we were dancing and you looked up at me  
If I had known then, that I'd be feeling this way  
If I could replay, I would have never have let you go

Never have let you go  
Am I out of time?

Is your heart taken?  
Is there somebody else on your mind?  
I'm so sorry I'm so confused just tell me  
Am I out of time?  
Is your heart breaking?  
How do you feel about me now?  
I can't believe I let you walk away when  
When I should have kissed you

Blaine leans in close to Kurt as Kurt also leans in.

I should have, I should have oh, I should have kissed you

Blaine about to kiss him when he hears the voice of the boy who saved him.

Sue: in Kurt's voice.  
I should have kissed…

Blaine looks up at the handsome looking boy standing before him. Blaine puts his hand in Kurt's face pushing him away and walking towards the boy standing not too far away. Kurt stand there in shock hearing what sounded like his voice.  
"You your the boy who saved me." Blaine says walking over to him.  
"Yes your prince it is I, Sebastian." Sue says smiling devilishly at Kurt.  
xXxXxXxXxXx

Hey guys :) hoped you liked the chapter don't forget to favorite, follow, and review all the things that keep a writer writing anyways the songs are My Heart by Paramore :)Little Things & I should've kissed you by One Direction :) and then Glad You Came By the Wanted


	7. Chapter 7: What A Wedding

Kiss The Boy Chapter 8 What A Wedding

Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine neck as Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian passionately kisses him without any hesitation Blaine kisses him back holding him tightly in his arms. Kurt watches shocked and crushed. Kurt's soft eyes fill with tears as he watches. Kurt runs away as the tears start streaming down his face crying like there's no tomorrow and sobbing.  
"Wait Kurt!" Blaine yells as he hears Kurt feet hitting the floor from him running away.  
"It's okay handsome he'll be fine." Sebastian says moving some of Blaine's hair into place.  
"We must marry immediately tomorrow at sunset we shall share our I do kisses." Blaine says grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him to Hunter's room to share the news.

Kurt slams the door making Mercedes and Sam jump. Kurt falls into Sam's arms sobbing and cry. Sam holds him in his arms rubbing his back.  
"What's wrong?" Mercedes asks walking over to him rubbing circles into his back trying to comfort him.  
"He-he-he kissed a dif-diff-different guy." Kurt says feeling empty inside as his knees go out and him and Sam are sitting on the floor.  
"What do you mean he kissed someone else he loved you." Mercedes asks as Sam tells him everything is going to be okay.  
"He thinks it's it's it's the boy who saved saved saved hi him." Kurt says squeezing Sam tighter.  
"But you saved him. Why would he think it's someone else?" Sam asks holding him tightly back.  
"H-h-he had my v-v-voice. Well h-he so-sou-sounded like me." Kurt says sobbing harder.  
"Hey look at me." Mercedes says. Kurt hesitantly looks at her. Mercedes raises her finger to his chin holding his head up.  
"Now you listen to me. Blaine doesn't know what he's missing. Your an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you so wipe your eyes and straight your crown and make him regret this." Mercedes says smiling at him lightly handing him his crown. "I brought it for you so you could remember your friends and family under the sea." Mercedes says smiling at him. Kurt smiles a little and coughs a little from his stopped of sobbing. Kurt grabs the crown from Mercedes hands holding it to his heart before throwing his arms around Mercedes.  
"Thank you." Kurt whispers holding her.  
"Of course." Mercedes says holding him back. Kurt pulls away taking a deep breathe and standing to his feet wiping the last tears from his eyes.  
"I'm going to bed now." Kurt says "I didn't sleep much last night." Kurt adds lying and laying on his side on bed facing away from his friends.  
"Okay. Good night Kurt." Mercedes says looking sadly at Sam.  
"Goodnight buddy." Sam says as him and Mercedes watch him wipe tears from his eyes.  
"What do we do?" Sam whispers to Mercedes.  
"There's nothing we can do. But tomorrow were stopping that wedding." Mercedes says strictly to Sam. Sam nods walking over to the bed sitting next to Kurt rubbing circles in his back. Mercedes lays down on the other side of the bed falling asleep in no time.  
_

"Santana I know we are on Sue's side but I don't feel right about what happened to Kurt. He's so kind and nice and we ruined his life forever." Brittany says looking down feeling bad.  
"Yeah I know. I'm a total bitch and this doesn't feel right." Santana says collapsing on the bed next to Brittany.  
"What do we do?" Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany's neck.  
"We can do what I did when Lord Tubbington starting smoking again."  
Brittany says smiling at Santana.  
"You mean take away his smokes?" Santana asks looking at her confused.  
"No make things right."  
_

Blaine paces back and forth in his room. "I love Kurt. But Sebastian saved my life and I fell in love with him in 1 minute what do I do." Says to Puck sitting next to him. Puck drops a piece of paper with Kurt's info on it that Hunter made for him. Puck pushes it to him with his nose liking Blaine's cheek.  
"What is it boy?" Blaine says picking up the card. "Your right I love Kurt but Sebastian might be the one for me." Blaine says walking away from Puck. Puck sighs rolling his eyes.  
"Oh who am I kidding I love Kurt it's him but we already have the wedding plan I don't know what I'm going to do." Blaine says walking back over to puck petting him and scratching behind his ear.  
Kiss The Boy Chapter 8 What A Wedding  
Sebastian wraps his arms around Blaine neck as Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian passionately kisses him without any hesitation Blaine kisses him back holding him tightly in his arms. Kurt watches shocked and crushed. Kurt's soft eyes fill with tears as he watches. Kurt runs away as the tears start streaming down his face crying like there's no tomorrow and sobbing.  
"Wait Kurt!" Blaine yells as he hears Kurt feet hitting the floor from him running away.  
"It's okay handsome he'll be fine." Sebastian says moving some of Blaine's hair into place.  
"We must marry immediately tomorrow at sunset we shall share our I do kisses." Blaine says grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him to Hunter's room to share the news.  
Kurt slams the door making Mercedes and Sam jump. Kurt falls into Sam's arms sobbing and cry. Sam holds him in his arms rubbing his back.  
"What's wrong?" Mercedes asks walking over to him rubbing circles into his back trying to comfort him.  
"He-he-he kissed a dif-diff-different guy." Kurt says feeling empty inside as his knees go out and him and Sam are sitting on the floor.  
"What do you mean he kissed someone else he loved you." Mercedes asks as Sam tells him everything is going to be okay.  
"He thinks it's it's it's the boy who saved saved saved hi him." Kurt says squeezing Sam tighter.  
"But you saved him. Why would he think it's someone else?" Sam asks holding him tightly back.  
"H-h-he had my v-v-voice. Well h-he so-sou-sounded like me." Kurt says sobbing harder.  
"Hey look at me." Mercedes says. Kurt hesitantly looks at her. Mercedes raises her finger to his chin holding his head up.  
"Now you listen to me. Blaine doesn't know what he's missing. Your an amazing guy and anyone would be lucky to have you so wipe your eyes and straight your crown and make him regret this." Mercedes says smiling at him lightly handing him his crown. "I brought it for you so you could remember your friends and family under the sea." Mercedes says smiling at him. Kurt smiles a little and coughs a little from his stopped of sobbing. Kurt grabs the crown from Mercedes hands holding it to his heart before throwing his arms around Mercedes.  
"Thank you." Kurt whispers holding her.  
"Of course." Mercedes says holding him back. Kurt pulls away taking a deep breathe and standing to his feet wiping the last tears from his eyes.  
"I'm going to bed now." Kurt says "I didn't sleep much last night." Kurt adds lying and laying on his side on bed facing away from his friends clutching the crown wishing he would have stayed with his family.  
"Okay. Good night Kurt." Mercedes says looking sadly at Sam.  
"Goodnight buddy." Sam says as him and Mercedes watch him wipe tears from his eyes.  
"What do we do?" Sam whispers to Mercedes.  
"There's nothing we can do. But tomorrow were stopping that wedding." Mercedes says strictly to Sam. Sam nods walking over to the bed sitting next to Kurt rubbing circles in his back. Mercedes lays down on the other side of the bed falling asleep in no time.

"Santana I know we are on Sue's side but I don't feel right about what happened to Kurt. He's so kind and nice and we ruined his life forever." Brittany says looking down feeling bad.  
"Yeah I know. I'm a total bitch and this doesn't feel right." Santana says collapsing on the bed next to Brittany.  
"What do we do?" Santana says wrapping her arm around Brittany's neck.  
"We can do what I did when Lord Tubbington starting smoking again."  
Brittany says smiling at Santana.  
"You mean take away his smokes?" Santana asks looking at her confused.  
"No make things right."

Blaine paces back and forth in his room. "I love Kurt. But Sebastian saved my life and I fell in love with him in 1 minute what do I do." Says to Puck sitting next to him. Puck drops a piece of paper with Kurt's info on it that Hunter made for him. Puck pushes it to him with his nose liking Blaine's cheek.  
"What is it boy?" Blaine says picking up the card. "Your right I love Kurt but Sebastian might be the one for me." Blaine says walking away. Puck sighs rolling his eyes.  
"But I love Kurt. I don't know what to do Puck." Blaine says scratching behind Pucks ears.  
_

"Kurt! Kurt! Congratulations." Finn yells flying through the open balcony door.  
"On what?" Kurt asks looking at him as Mercedes and Sam start waking up.  
"Your marriage to the prince." Finn says looking at a shocked Kurt. "Don't pretend you don't know it's the talk of the village." Finn adds smiling at him. Kurt runs out of the room with Mercedes and Sam behind him they run to the top of the stairs to the door of the palace hiding behind a pilar.  
"I'm so happy for you Blaine when you said you found a soul mate I didn't believe you but standing before me is the perfect man handsome and an amazing singer." Hunter says smiling at them.  
"Yes thank you. You well be attending the wedding right?" Blaine says smiling at Hunter.  
"Me and the guys wouldn't miss it." Hunter says. Kurt runs back down the hall running into Brittany and Santana at his door.  
"I'm so sorry." Kurt says to them.  
"It's alright we need to talk to you." Santana says grabbinghis hand and dragging him into Kurt's room with Sam and Mercedes walking in right after them.  
"Wait how can you understand me?" Kurt asks eyeing them suspiciously.  
"Were the ones who sent you to Sue." Santana says looking at the floor.  
"No we don't want to hear you out." Mercedes hisses at them.  
"Wait Kurt please." Santana says pleadingly.  
"You have 5 minutes." Kurt says hesitantly.  
"Okay look I feel awful about this whole thing. I wanted to crush you and your family for being so so great. But I realized that when I saw you running away crying I felt something I never feel sorrow and like feeling bad for you just give me a chance to fix this." Santana says giving them a pleading look.  
"How can we trust you?" Kurt asks looking at them.  
"I'm tired of being abused by her she's a bitch and always makes fun of me and Brit this is so I can get her back and so you can be happy." Santana says smiling at him.  
"Okay what do you have in mind." Sam asks before Kurt can.  
"Well trouty mouth we are stopping a wedding tonight." Santana says smiling devilishly. Everyone exchanges looks before Kurt agrees. There a soft knock on the door.  
"Come in." Santana yells sitting on the bed next to Brittany.  
"It's me Blaine." Blaine says walking through the door. Kurt waves at him looking away.  
"So are you guys coming to the wedding?" Blaine asks smiling nervously.  
"Yeah of course." Brittany says smiling.  
"Kurt do you have a second?" Blaine asks looking at him. Kurt shakes his head no walking over to the balcony doors.  
"Please Kurt." Blaine begs walking over to him to be stopped by Brittany and Santana.  
"Sorry Prince but he doesn't want to talk to you." Santana says.  
"What why?" Blaine asks.  
"Obvious reasons but well see you at the wedding all of us have a wonderful day." Santana says Blaine looks at her before walking away.  
"Well see all of you later."  
Santana watches and once the door closes she turns to the group.  
"He's what's going to happen." Santana says.  
_

Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam were the last to board the ship where the prince was marrying Sebastian.  
"Remember the plan." Santana says as they all find seats in the back watching the wedding unfold. Blaine walks down the idle first slowly but surely up to where a women Bieste was her name standing in a black dress ready to marry them. Kurt hated watching this Puck took a liking to him and Sat by him and the others. When Blaine made it down to the end of idle they saw Finn's signal as him and the birds stay hidden. Here comes the bride beat starts as Sebastian dressed in a white suit starts down the idle. Puck growls at him but only receives a kick in the face. Kurt glares at Sebastian while petting Puck's face. When he was halfway down the idle the birds took positions flying in as she reached the end and idle. They fly in attacking her Blaine and people in seats.  
"Knock it off." Sebastian yells hitting Finn causing him to fall but not stopping the other from ruining the wedding. Next was the fish.  
"Ready?" Santana asks as the run and hide under a table as the birds start dropping rotten fish on deck. Sebastian was running around yelling when he looked up and a fish fell flat on his face. He grew mad with anger and his Neckless with the real colored shell was showing. Without any hesitation Finn flew over fighting him for the shell. Kurt looks up and runs over to help him.  
"Not yet Kurt." Santana yells as Kurt stops Finn rips the Neckless from him as it falls to the floor the shell shattering.  
"Noooo." Sebastian yells as a shiny gold dust like material flies in the air circling Kurt singing.

Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Welcome to my silly life

The dust is absorber into Kurt mouth as he starts to sing ranges know mastering each and everyone of them.  
"Kurt." Blaine yells running over to him.  
"Blaine." Kurt says smiling at him as Blaine takes his hand.  
"I knew you were the one for me I'm so sorry." Blaine says as Sebastian turns back into one evil Sue Sylvester.  
"Kurt sunset." Mercedes yells as she turns back into a crab.  
"Hurry Kurt." Sam yells jumping into the water turning back into a fish.  
"I'm in love with you Kurt you should have been the one in the white." Blaine says holding Kurt about to kiss him when he turns back into a merman in Blaine arm. Sue grabs Kurt's arm and pulling him over to the edge of the boat jumping off.  
"Kurt no." Blaine yells jumping for them missing as Santana and Brittany jump into the water turning back into their real selfs. Blaine with out any hesitation jumps in a life boat lowering himself into the water.  
"Blaine where do you think your going?" Hunter asks running over to the side of the boat.  
"I already lost him once I'm not doing it again."

Hey guys welcome to the first part of the finale hope you enjoyed the chapter I thought it was good :) anyways fave and review :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Beginning Of The End

Kiss The Boy: Chapter 9: The Beginning Of The End

Blaine rows the boat as fast as he can following the water creatures he's befriended as humans.  
"Let me go you evil witch." Kurt yells struggling Sue hold.  
"I won and that's that." Sue says as a mighty King Burt and daughter Quinn swim up.  
"Stop right there." Burt yells eyeing her evilly.  
"Who me I've haven't done anything wrong you see Burt you son here signed the contract." Sue says pulling it out. Filling with rage Burt sands a glow of energy out of his staff into the document doing nothing.  
"It's perminatly legal and your powers mean nothing."  
"Unhand my son you witch."  
"I don't have too." Sue says devilishly as Kurt starts to shrivel up.  
"Kurt no!" Quinn yells swimming to his side grabbing his hand as it counties until he's almost half gone.  
"I'm a women who's always liked a bargain. So here how I see it sign the contract handing over your crown and staff to me." Sue says smiling devilishly.  
"Daddy no." Kurt says weakly as Quinn looks at him sadly. Burt sighs before sending another bolt at the paper changing Kurt's name with Burt's. Kurt grows to normal says again as Burt turns into the creatures in Sue cave.  
"Dad." Kurt says as Quinn holds him not know what to do.  
"Alright babies get me the crown." Sue says looking at Brittana.  
"No." Santana hisses at her.  
"Disobey me sandbags I think not." Sue says looking at them then grabbing the crown herself.  
"Let's have some fun but first let's start with you." Sue says looking at Santana sending a lighten bolt at her making her disintegrate.  
"Santana!" Kurt and Brittany yell as they watch her ashes fall to the seafloor.  
"As for you two." Sue says turning her attention to Quinn and Kurt. Blaine jumps in the water with harpoon in his hands. Sue's about to do what she did to Santana to them but Blaine sends the harpoon through her arm causing her to miss them.  
"Why you!" Sue says turning around to Blaine swimming to the surface. She sends a bolt through the boat destroying it then aiming at Blaine. Kurt jumps on her back grabbing it as they wrestle over it Blaine manages to load another. This time Blaine misses completely.  
"I've had enough of this." Sue yells as Kurt and Quinn pull Blaine to the shore. Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes charge at her trying to stop whatever it is she is doing. Sue looks at them coming at her sending a bolt at them hitting Sam.  
"Sam!" Kurt yells as Mercedes and Brittany watch in shock. Sue then starts growing and growing and growing Quinn, Kurt and Blaine were on top of her head holding on for dear life. With thrust of her head she sends Quinn flies and a shock after her. No one could see what happened to Quinn.  
"Quinn!?" Kurt yells tears rushing down his face.  
"Jump!" Blaine yells grabbing Kurt's hand as they jump into the water.  
"Where are you going the fun just started." Sue yells sending all kinds of lightening bolts into the water. Blaine and Kurt duck and dodge missing all the boats but one hits Brittany this time causing her to disappear.  
"You monster!" Kurt yells at Sue as him and Blaine hold each other watching Sue hold the staff at her.  
"Time to take what was-" Sue cut off by the harpoon in her chest she grips it while trying to breathe.  
"Not today you aren't." Quinn says as she comes to view from Sue falling to the ground.  
"Quinn." Kurt says smiling and swimming over to her. Quinn takes Kurt in her arms hugging him tightly back.  
"Blaine!" Kurt says rushing over to him as Quinn follows behind. They pull him to the surface where Puck swims up taking Blaine on his back. Kurt scratches ear before watching him. Burt returns to normal size as does rest of the mermaid and merman that were in Sue's cave. They swam out happy as can be back to the kingdom.  
"I'm so sorry dad." Kurt says as him and Quinn swim back over to him.  
"This is yours." Quinn says smiling and handing him his crown and staff.  
"Kurt what were you think? The sea witch?" Burt asks trying to be mad but can't.  
"I'm sorry." Kurt says throwing his arms around Burt crying.  
"It's okay Kurt welcome home." Burt says softly and holding his son tight in his arms.  
"I don't mean to interrupt but what about Sam, Santana, and Brittany?" Mercedes asks quietly walking up to them.  
"There's nothing I can do I'm sorry Kurt." Burt says softly as Kurt looks up at him sad and shocked.  
"But dad those are my best friends." Kurt says with a cracky voice.  
"I'm so sorry Kurt but a lightening bolt is un-reversible." Burt says quietly looking away from his sad son and Mercedes.  
"But but but.." Is all Kurt can manage to says. Kurt sits on a nearby rock with Mercedes.  
"What would have happened if Quinn was really hit." Kurt says softly to Mercedes as his eyes filled with tears.  
"Three... Two... One." Burt says as the dusts of his friends start swirling around as they become themselves again. They swim over to Kurt as Kurt looks up hugging them.  
"You said it was un-reversible." Kurt says looking at his dad.  
"While when the wearer of the crown dies everything that he shot or used magic on stops unless there's a signed leash." Burt says smiling at them.  
"Are you ready?" Burt asks looking at him and the others.  
"For what?" Kurt asks looking at his dad confused.  
"To go back to the surface where you guys belong." Burt says looking at them with a fake smile.  
"You mean your sending us back?" Kurt asks.  
"Yes Kurt I'm sending you because it's your who you are I'm sending Mercedes to watch you and the other three to be there for you. And I'm send Quinn because I know that's what she wants." Burt says with his arm around Quinn.  
"Really?" Kurt asks smiling.  
"Yes I didn't want you up there alone." Burt says as they all start swimming towards the surface.  
"Okay Santana and Brittany your up." Burt says smiling at them.  
"Take care of my son and daughter okay?" Burt asks and tells them.  
"Yes sir." Santana says with a soft smile. Burt raises the staff and sends a small glowing ball at them.  
"Mercedes. You well always be my favorite assistant. But you must take care of my son watch him and protect him." Burt says holding back the tears.  
"Yes sire I will make sure Kurt stays out of trouble. I'm gonna miss you." Mercedes says as the ball hits her.  
"Sam your my sons Best Friend you better stay like that up there." Burt says smiling lightly at him sending the ball before he can respond.  
"Kurt, I love you guys so much you were my first last born you were special to me but you were my first prince after your mother passed away I didn't think I'd be losing anyone close to me but here I am sending you off to happier places." Burt says pulling Kurt into a tight hug holding him. Kurt holds him back as the tears fall from Burt's eyes.  
"I love you too daddy." Kurt says.  
"Goodbye son I love you." Burt says kissing his forehead then changing him into a human.  
"Quinn it's your turn. Take care of your brother don't let him hurt himself I love you and I'm going to miss you." Burt says holding his daughter tightly in his arms.  
"I love you too dad." Quinn says as Burt changes her to a human. Kurt helps Quinn up as he sees her in the sallow water.  
"This is weird." Quinn says standing up.  
"You get used to it." Mercedes says smiling as Kurt sees Blaine on the other side of the beach.  
"Blaine." Kurt yells running towards him.  
"Kurt?" Blaine asks turning around to Kurt tackling him to the ground hugging him tightly.  
"I love you." Kurt says smiling sweetly at Blaine.  
"I love you too Kurt." Blaine says before passionately kissing him.  
_

"I do." Blaine says without any hesitation.  
"And do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be you wedded husband?" Bieste asks smiling.  
"I do." Kurt says confidently.  
"You are now pronounced Husband and Husband you may now kiss the groom." Bieste says excitedly. Blaine wrap his arms around Kurt's back kissing him passionately on the lips. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine kissing him back.  
"I love you Blaine Anderson."  
"I love you more Kurt Anderson." Blaine says before stealing a kiss. The mermaids cheer in the water along side the village people. Burt raises with the water up to the side of the boat where Blaine and Kurt where standing. Kurt hugs him.  
"Congratulations." Burt says hugging his son back. They pull away from each other.  
"Take care of my son." Burt says looking at Blaine shaking his hand.  
"Don't worry I will." Blaine says with a grin.  
"Okay." Burt says as he lowers himself back into the water as him and rest the mermaids swim away.  
"I love you." Kurt says again.  
"I love you." Blaine says pulling Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

THE END  
xXxXxXx  
I can't believe it's already the end :/  
Hey guys :) hoped you loved the final chapter I just wanted to thank you for following my story and review it to those of you who did I would also like to thank everyone who read it even if you hated it thank you:) anyways big thanks to Englantine and ronnyangel88 for following and favoriting my story and for reading it :) anyways hope you loved this story and don't forget to read my Klaine Cinderella story the leather boot and well goodbye :)❤️?


End file.
